Petite Fleur
by Maiden of the Heavens
Summary: He was a thief,plain and simple.But when he runs into a young mutant girl who is in trouble, he ends up saving her.But can a common enemy really bring two people together?Can a conman become a hero, even if it is in just one person's eyes?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****My very first X-Men fan fiction, featuring one of my all time favorite mutants, Gambit! (the other would be Nightcrawler). This is to be set before Gambit was caught by Stryker and imprisoned on the island. Please do not flame me to bits! I do not own X-men, just my OC and the plot for this story. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Chapter 1 

The streets were dark and only few lamps glowed brightly, from where the man sat on the stoop of a small apartment. His staff was clutched tightly in his hand, the other tucked deeply into his coat pocket, his fingers wrapped securely around a pack of playing cards. He breathed out a sigh into the chilled winter air, making his warm breath come out in a cloud, glancing up from beneath the brim of his hat, his dark green eyes burned red for a mere second. The small figure came running past him in a blur, the couple features he was able to see was the dark curls that framed around the jawline of the face and the dark rose eyes. Skidding to a stop, the figure stood. A smirk played on his lips, the figure was defiantly female. He spun to see two men halt that were giving chase to her.

She did not look like someone that would seem of that much importance to the men, with her small stature and thin frame, it looked like she could hardly pick a fight, let alone run from them like she had. The men came closer, one was burley with his nails starting to grow like that of a cat's, a growl emitting from his throat. The other was of Asian descent, and had two guns pulled out and aimed at the girl.

He stood slowly as too not put attention on himself, and he could feel the familiar warmth of the kinetic energy as it surged through the cards he now held between his fingers. His green eyes were defiantly ruby now. The men before her were Mutants, but why did they seem to want her so badly?

Without warning the man fired at the girl, and panic flooded into her dark rose pink eyes, she glanced back at the wall where creeping vines were and relief glinted past the panic.

He would not aid her yet, first to see what she could do on her own, and then he would interfere. She extended her hand forward and the creeping vines became a wall around her, taking the hits from the bullets that would have killed her in an instant, but still the leaves received damage and before the Asian man could fire again the foliage snaked around him and crashed him into the pavement of the alley, hard. His bones made sickening cracking sounds as it collided with the ground. The other man roared out in anger and lunged toward the girl on all fours like an enraged beast, panic was growing in her eyes again and she had run out of plants.

Backing away swiftly, she could only watch in amazement as the burly Mutant was sent back by a couple of playing cards, and before he knew himself, he was between the girl and cat-like mutant, glowing staff in hand. He knocked the him backwards, sending him on top of his friend. He glanced back at the girl, a smile crossing her fear-filled features.

"We better start runnin'_chèri._"He said, his thick Cajun accent coming through. _Chèri, _-darling- it was what he called all the women he ran into, but this one as he tightly gripped her hand, she did not blush. She simply nodded at him as they took off running, past the thugs that had been on her heels. The man that had acted like a wild cat starting to give chase, he was practically on top of them. Tossing and aiming five more cards from his pack, he sent the beast-like mutant crashing into a wall, the bricks crumbling on top of him.

He was not sure how far they had ran, but from how the girl was starting to lag and her slender fingers were starting to loosen from the death grip he had on her hand, he knew she had run out of energy. Finally he slowed to snail's pace and eventually leaned against a wall that was behind a restaurant, he watched in with smirk playing on his lips as she sank to the ground, resting her forehead on her knees.

He began to walk away, he was not one to make attachments, especially with the female variety.

"Wait!" She called out after him, a light French accent connected with the word that fell from her lips. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder at her. "I should at least know the name of the man, who rescued me."

He shook his head, "I am a thief, _chèri. _Not your hero." his words were blunt but she did not seem to care whether he was a criminal or not.

"The name is Remy. Remy Lebeau." He answered.

"_Merci, Monsieur Lebeau." _she said softly, and he smiled at that.

"And what am I supposed to call you, _chèri_?"It was his turn to ask questions now.

She walked toward him, barely reaching his chest, and looked up at him, dark rose pink meeting forest green. "Ivy. My last name does not have any importance now."

He lifted her hand to his lips and caressed a small kiss to it. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Both mutants glanced up as a husky laugh interrupted their pleasant greetings to each other, the animal-like mutant was back and so was his gun wielding friend. Remy readied his staff and Ivy quickly sent the roots of a nearby tree at their enemy, only to have her defense ripped apart into splinters. He was laughing again and charging toward them at full speed like that of a bullet train. Ivy glanced at Remy, who could only give her half of a reassured smile before she practically uprooted the entire tree, his staff glowed brightly at the tip.

Remy would be ready to defend her if he had too, he just hoped she would be able to hold her own. He looked at her, her brow furrowed in concentration, her porcelain colored skin slightly slick with precipitation, her dark curled hair never seemed to lose the frame it held around her jawline. Her dark rose pink eyes were deadly. But it was her name that defiantly filed away all thoughts of her flaws in the young lady before him.

Ivy. To her he wasn't a thief, a criminal, or a conman. And maybe, just maybe Remy would stick around just a little longer. Just to make sure, she was safe. Even though they did not know each other in the least.

**A/N: ****Please review, but no flames! If you have any suggestions on how to better the story, please just PM me. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****First of all I do not own X-men, just my OC and the plot for this story. Second, thank you all so much for the reviews, the favoriting, and alerting this story of mine! It made me very happy to read all the positive reviews. I apologize if Gambit seems OOC in this chapter but I don't really see him as a bad person, he just has a cocky and stubborn attitude. Also if there is anyone who be kind of enough to correct my French, if I typed or translated anything wrong, just let me know and I will fix it. Please Enjoy this chapter! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 2 

Roots ensnared the animal-like mutant, her eyes were narrowed as the roots from the huge tree, suddenly grew large twelve foot long thorns, that pierced the skin and dug directly into his flesh, leaving one of the enemies out of the two, trapped and roaring in pain. He was trying to escape and the young mutant of French decent knew that it would not hold him for long. Remy looked over at his weakening ally and sent the last of his cards at the gun-wielder known as Zero. He sent a wave of kinetic energy from his staff and into the street, sending Zero flying into the air and landing roughly on his back, but Remy let out a hiss of pain as he glanced at his shoulder. Red was soaking through the dark purple fabric of his shirt and a hole was now in the leather of his duster, Zero had struck him before he hit the ground.

Zero was about to pull himself back to his feet, gun in hand, when he looked down with his wide eyes, his feet were sinking into the dirt that had been unearthed by the mutant who was able to use kinetic energy, he tried to lunge for his other gun, the dirt now waist deep working like quick sand. He looked up at the thin-framed girl that him and Victor were after, she was moving the dirt that was around him like a puppeteer pulling strings, with his hands now wrapped in dark brown packed earth as tough as iron, he was unable to move. He looked over at Victor, who was finally breaking his root and thorn prison into toothpicks.

Ivy rushed to Remy with concern written clearly on her now dirt smeared face, his own face was slightly creased with pain and she quickly dug her hand into the thread-bare pocket of her thinning and hole filled jeans, pulling out a pouch. Remy looked at her with a raised eyebrow, as she smeared some green gooey liquid onto two of her fingers from a thick green slightly picky leaf of the plant.

"I don't think there is time for that now." Remy said, glancing over at Victor, whose arms were finally free from the thorny tree roots and was working on hacking away at the ones that had coiled around his legs.

Ivy glanced at her companion and smiled, as he sent kinetic energy from the tip of his diamond-headed staff to a large chunk of loose street materiel, as Ivy began to turn the dirt around them into a wave that supported the rock on top, like a surfer on a board. It collided into Victor with such speed from the moving earth wave and force from the kinetic explosion that he was knocked back into Zero, with his chest torn open and bleeding, and dirt raining down on the two of them.

"They won't stay down for long." Ivy stated softly looking worn down. Remy nodded and tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder as they took off running again, the earth-puppeteer's sneaker, making flip-flop noises since they were so broken and old, they were in halves and practically falling off her feet.

Victor snarled in frustration as the wound in his chest slowly began to heal close, and he made his way toward Zero and yanked the fellow mutant out of the hole he had been forcefully sunk into. Zero dusted the dirt from his clothes the best he could, before sheathing all his weaponry. They were going to have to back to Stryker empty-handed for the third time.

He plopped onto the bed of the hotel room he had been able to get them. The room was cheap, the bed spring's squeaked beneath the weight he pressed onto it. He did not like cheap but it was the best he could do, for now cheap was better then nothing. Remy had removed his blood-stained shirt and duster, and had lazily tossed them onto the chair that was beside the television. He looked at his wounded shoulder with narrowed eyes, so those two were after more mutants then just him. He had heard mutters and hushed whispers about an island they supposedly brought their captures to, and he no desire whatsoever to go there.

The Cajun glanced over his wounded shoulder, at the girl he decided to be what most people would call a bodyguard. She was leaning over him just a little, seeing as he was slightly hunched over, and she was on her knees the green goop once again being squeezed from the plant and onto of her fingers as she began to gently massage into the bullet abrasion. Remy was preparing for pain, but could feel a calming soothing sensation as the wound began to slowly heal, and that's when he realized that Ivy's fingers where glowing a very light white. Once the earth-puppeteer was finished she brushed the remains of the aloe on her ratty jeans, and slid off the bed.

"You need new clothes, _chèri._" Remy stood and pulled his shirt back on, redoing the buttons, before throwing on his duster, and grabbing his staff. "I am not gonna have us on the run with you wearing nothin' but rags."

Ivy only blinked at him with shock before looking down at her clothes, both her jeans and long-sleeved shirt looked like they belong to a homeless person as did her sneakers. But then again she had been homeless, and on the run from Zero and Victor, until Remy had come along. "I will pay you back." she said and the Cajun only waved it away as only to say that there was no need.

They walked through the clothing department store as Remy, allowed the earth-puppeteer to pick her own clothes, he maneuvered himself to the skim the magazine rack near the checkout counter, while Ivy gathered the undergarments she would need. She already had a cart full a weeks worth of jeans, long-sleeved shirts, and nightwear, plus two pairs of sneakers and a backpack to haul it all in. After this they would probably have to get food, probably dinner tonight and then breakfast very early the next morning, and at least a bagful of none perishable food items.

Being on the run sucked and he knew it. Perhaps that was why he had such a strong connection with Ivy?

The earth-puppeteer wheeled the cart toward her fellow mutant runaway and stopped directly behind him, she knew that he was very handsome when she had first glanced when she bolted down the alleyway, but she never thought he would be like this, willing to care for her and protect her, when he told her he was a thief and nothing more. Unfortunately her shopping spree was not over yet, she still needed toiletries, but she did want him to bother him for anymore money, he was already spending far too much on her as it was.

The Cajun turned to see her standing behind him and slid the magazine he had been skimming, back in the rack. "Get whatever else you need. I am in no rush, _chèri." _Remy smiled at her and finally saw the blush he saw appear on all the women when he did that, but suddenly he saw a scowl appear across her features.

"_Je m'appelle Ivy, pas chèri. S'il vous plaît appelez-moi par ton nom _- my name is Ivy, not darling. Please call me by name-."

Remy nodded and picked up a fresh pack of playing cards. "Get whatever else you need, _Ivy. _I will be waitin' here."

The earth-puppeteer nodded and wheeled the cart toward the aisle where shampoo and other cleansing necessities awaited her.

**A/N: ****Please keep the reviews coming, I will update again either this weekend or sometime during the week. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****I do not own X-Men, just my OC and the plot for this story. Enjoy chapter three of Petite Fleur! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Chapter 3 

The earth-puppeteer dropped a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste onto her pile of soon-to-be new clothes. Now all she had to do was find a cheap off brand of shampoo, and then her and Remy could leave the store. She glanced up from the label she had been reading, a shudder slipping down her spine, as she carefully put the two-in-one product into the cart. The lights were beginning to flicker overhead and looking out of the corner of her eye, she could see a glint of blade.

Remy stopped shuffling his new pack of cards, and slid them into his duster pocket, the lights on the ceiling and on top of the cashiers numbers began to go out, one by one. He grabbed his staff and bolted toward the aisle that Ivy had been lounging in for far too long. He knew she should not have left her alone, he continued to rush toward the aisle, as the lights in front and behind him began to fade and flicker.

Ivy rushed toward the farm and garden center of the store, the cart forgotten in the aisle, dodging and ducking past the swing of the blades, hearing the rush of the metal against the air, as they whistled past her head once more. She was running out of options as the mutant behind her only laughed in amusement. How could he be enjoying this? Her eyes grew wide with relief, as she finally saw the branches and petals of flowers before her, the earth-puppeteer rolled out of the way as he swung his blade once more, nearly decapitating her, as she stayed in a crouched position near a pot of geraniums, her enemy bursting into laughter again.

"Do you really think those weeds can protect you?" he questioned, and she quickly set the flowers in motion as the petals seemed to grow triple their original size and spun toward her sword-wielding enemy, pollen starting spin around the two of them like a dust storm.

The Cajun halted in his tracks, hearing the thud of heavy boots, as he let the tip of his staff glow red. He should of known they were going to separate them, divide and conquer, but he was not backing down, and he hoped that the earth-puppeteer was just as stubborn. He let his staff plummet into the ground, as the earth shattered beneath the point of impact sending a piece of flooring at the enemy, but there was no sound of collision, instead there was sound of the projectile being crumpled to bits, and the bits flying every which way, one piece nearly hitting Remy between the eyes. But he swiftly dodged it, and thrust his diamond-headed staff forward connecting it with stomach of the mutant before him, kinetic energy rippled from his weapon and into the stomach of Fred Dukes, the choppy blond haired mutant only stopped the weapon mid-swing and sneered, sending Remy flying into a display case.

Ivy kept the swirl of pollen continuing around her, she had to protect herself, at least until she could figure out away to escape. Hearing the rush of his blades, swirling her storm away as if it was nothing. She backed away, as he teased the outside lining of one of his blades underneath her jaw and toward her throat.

"Stryker was not kidding when he said you were powerful." Wade said quietly approaching her even closer, as one of his swords nicked her left cheek. Ivy's dark rose pink eyes narrowed, as the leaves from the flowers grew in front of her, pushing Wade away from her. He never noticed the light twitching of her fingers as the leaves began to snare around the sword-wielders wrists, forcing him to drop his blades.

She scoffed at that, "I am not going to let you take me, not now. Not ever." She sneered as he began to wither in pain, glad that she had manipulated leafs of the plant to release a toxin.

Remy unearthed himself from the pile of children's stuffed animals, and sent several kinetic charged cards at Fred, watching as the mutant collided into row after row of shelves only to have them all toppled on top of him. He retrieved his staff and rushed in the dark, toward were he could see the gold glistens of powder. Ivy.

Wade struggled against the encasement as the toxins began to burn his skin, the earth-puppeteer was too busy trying to keep him encased, to noticing that he been able to grab one of his blades by the top of his boot, and flipped it back into his hand, slicing through the cocoon of leaves. Ivy backed away as once again Wade held both his blades, she turned ready to run, and he smiled.

"Are we going to play another game of cat and mouse?" he questioned allowed as bolted off toward the section that was piled with bags of soil. But before she could reach a bag to tear it open, Wade tripped her up, sending her face first to the floor and trying desperately to pull herself back to her feet, a bag of soil within fingertips reach. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see the sword-wielder about to knock upside the head with the handle of his blade. A glowing king of hearts card slid in between them, as it exploded and sent Wade skidding across the floor.

Ivy looked up to see the Cajun standing in front of her, a smirk playing on his handsome features, as he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her too her feet. "Remy…" she said in relief and a quick glimpse of concern flashed across his face.

"You alright?" he asked, dusting some pollen out of her dark-chocolate curls, as she playfully batted his hand away, with a nod to his question.

"You are always saving me." Ivy stated as Wade began to rush at the pair.

"I play for keeps. He won't take you." Remy replied and swung his diamond-headed staff forward, as she tore open a bag of soil reading it around her like a double-whip.

**A/N: ****End of chapter three, please let me know what you think so far! Review, please! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Sorry for the late update, I had very busy weekend. Thank you all so much for the reviews, the favoriting, and the alerting. It makes me very happy to see how many of you like this story. Please keep reviewing! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Chapter 4

Even though his blades were fast, nearly at a blinding speed, Ivy kept up the pace knocking the jabs and thrusts back as if Wade was a meager page boy just learning the art of swordplay, and it was beginning to annoy him. A smirk tweaked onto his face, surpassing the annoyance, he had found her weakness. Her Achilles' heel.

There it was. The soil trailed from the tips of her fingers to the two double dirt whips, she had wrapped around one arm, across her shoulders and to the other. But that was not even the weakness, the soil trailing from her finger tips was it, if he could just cut her connection to the earth, he would have her. Wade swung his blades forward in one false swoop of a crescent moon motion, and sneered in satisfaction as the earth around the little girl mutant crumbled around her feet like rain, and her dark rose pink eyes became wide with fear as she tried to back away from him. He was almost on top of her, his shadow covering Ivy in even more darkness then the dying ceiling lights were giving. The tip of his blade was near her throat, right underneath her chin. But before he could decapitate her, a diamond was thrust into stomach, knocking the air right out of his lungs, as he glared down at the Cajun, who was on the side of him, the metal of his staff was tipped up slightly at an odd angle in order to stop Wade's swords from going any farther toward the flesh of the earth-puppeteer.

The diamond began to glow as red as the sword-wielder was knocked off his feet and sent into a wall, the blast of kinetic knocking the air out of him, as he slid along the wall into an a nearly unconscious state. He looked up at a blurry of version of the girl that Stryker wanted them to capture, the back of Wade's head was throbbing and he could feel a warm sticky liquid beginning to pool in the back of his head and near his stomach were in the diamond had been. Ivy. Wasn't that her name? How could fail so many times in trying to capture to her? He tried to lift his blades, but found to his own frustration, that the metal from the shelves that had knocked down on impact were wrapping around like handcuffs.

The earth-puppeteer continued to force the metal to twist around Deadpool, she could see the silver strings coming from her fingertips and leading to the shelves, beginning to sag, and exhaustion was starting to cloud her vision as she finally released her control on the metal, and felt her knees buckling out from her under. Dead earth was awfully stubborn and took much more energy then she had on her own to control it, live earth was so much better and easier for her to manipulate.

"Easy there, Ivy. We can't have ya passing out now." Remy said, his breath tickling her ear, as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She could only smile meekly at him, the world around her turning into a haze, as the lights began to glow brightly again.

Remy made his way slowly back to the cart that had been abandoned halfway out of the alley that held the shampoo, conditioner, and hair dye aisle. He set the weakening and over exhausted earth-puppeteer into the cart, where there was still space unoccupied, which was the seat were a squirmy child would have been placed.

The cart came to a squeaky halt in front of a cashier counter, the number twelve oddly blinking in and out of its white color. The Cajun peered over the counter to find the young cashier, a girl about seventeen with spiky orange hair, cowering behind it. She looked up at the smiling New Orleans man and almost jumped out of her skin, placing a shaky hand on the counter, she pulled herself up and began to scan the items that the handsome man with the thick accent began to pull free from the cart. She looked up from the annoying sound of the beeping, to see the girl that had been trailing him earlier, slumped in the seat of the cart like a rag doll. When she raised an eyebrow in concern toward Remy's companion, he only smiled charmingly at her and waved it away, paying for the items in cash.

Ivy awoke from her hazy daydreams to the feeling of wind in her face, and the sound of a radio blaring music, she had never heard, the rustling of the plastic bags filled with her items in the backseat. Backseat? She desperately rubbed the blurriness from her eyes to see that they were sitting in a car, her in the passenger seat, while Remy was driving, his hat slightly tipped so it shadowed his face. Keys were dangling in the ignition so he had not hotwired it, but it only made her wonder just how much money her traveling companion was carrying around with him.

The Cajun glanced over at the earth-puppeteer with his forest green eyes. Her dark rose pink eyes were still heavy with exhaustion, but at least she was somewhat alert. He slammed on the gas petal a little more, and smiled in amusement as Ivy gripped onto the leather of the seat for dear life even though she was buckled.

He chuckled, earning himself a glare from the earth-puppeteer, who swiftly swatted him jokily in the arm before her nerves calmed down and she settled in the seat and looked up at him as if she was trying to figure out who he was.

"You haven't called me _chéri _in a long time." she said, "Why haven't you?"

"That nickname doesn't fit you." he replied. "I will let you know when I find the perfect one."

Ivy looked away from him, and the out the window at the twinkling stars.

If he played for keeps, what did that mean for her?

**A/N: ****I hope the pace of the story does not seemed rushed. The next chapter will be posted soon! Please review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is late. I have been swamped with…you guessed it homework! Anyways with semester finals coming up very soon, I probably won't be updating as often, but please don't stop reviewing! As always I do not own X-men, just the plot for this story and the OC. Enjoy the chapter! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 5

The television screen was lit with an old black and white romance movie, the only light that was on in the dingy inn was the one on the nightstand. The only car expensive enough to not look like it was not owned by someone who was down there was luck, was his. Remy sat on the queen size bed, his black duster once again hung over a random chair, his diamond-headed staff leaned against the wall, that was next to the chair. He could have picked a nicer place, that he knew. Shuffling the cards in his hands, he looked over at the bathroom door were the sound of rushing water could be heard, and then the squeak of the water taps, as the rush of boiling-lobster hot water dribbled to a halt. He tore his forest green eyes away from the door, and shuffled his cards again. They had made to the inn without a single accident or strange mutant trying to kill either of them, which was beginning to put the Cajun's nerves on edge. If those men of Stryker's wanted them so damn badly, then why weren't they on there heels, like hounds to a fox, and this very moment? He repeatedly shuffled his cards. The situation was simple, they were in danger. Plenty of danger. That also meant they could not stay in place for too long, and if he ran out of cash….

"Your face is going to stay stuck like that." Ivy interrupted his thought process as he stopped shuffling the deck in his hands. She sat down beside him, the old bed springs squeaking as she did so. Her dark-chocolate curls were still damp, and she wore a powder blue nightgown, laying on her stomach, she put her chin in the palms of her cupped hands and looked up at him. "Dujardin." She said softly and Remy looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"My last name." She continued, and her gaze shifted to the old fashion movie on the television.

"hm…" was the only reply he gave, as he began to reshuffle his cards in one fluid sets of motions. "Do you play?"

"Only Go Fish." she went into a sitting position, turning her sights from the romantic scene on the screen to the slick-talking Cajun.

Remy laughed, and began to deal the cards out, seven for the two of them. He could not believe he was going back to a simple child's game, after years of gambling money out of players, who were to drunk how to know a bluff when they saw one. Ivy's face crinkled in both confusion and concentration. Remy had won the ten games of Goldfish they had played. But now they were playing War, he had told her the basics and she had easily picked up the habits of the game, she had nearly gotten him a few times, but now they were down to the wire, and she wanted desperately to win, and rub it in his face. Maybe even do a little victory dance, she blushed at the thought of wiggling her behind around like a three year old who had just beaten an adult at Candy Land. Her dark rose eyes grew wide as she looked at the last card in her hand, and then to one Remy had laid down along the row of lesser value black or red inked cards. It was a queen, a queen of hearts to be exact, the one she clutched in her slender fingers like a lifeline was trumped all others. She laid it down, and let the out the breath, she did not even realize she had been keeping in.

"I won?" she looked down at the ace of spades, that was probably slick with her sweat.

Remy smiled at her as she jumped down from the bed, and began to wiggle around like an awkward caterpillar. "Ivy, what are _you _doin'?" She turned around, her face becoming three shades of red. "Were you dancing?"

"Attempting too." the earth-puppeteer answered and took her place next to Remy again.

The Cajun slid the cards back into the pack, after their fight at the convenient store, he was surprised he had any cards left at all, yet alone enough to play twelve around of war with a girl that haled from a part of the world that spoke French, a language that he spoke himself just with a different accent. He looked over at Ivy now, she lay on her stomach once more watching the movie, with her arms folded underneath her chest. But he could see the worry in her eyes, she knew as well that they were far from any place they could call a haven or safe place, not even close. He leaned a little closer to her, to see if she had fallen into the world of dreams, no she was memorized by the couple in film eating each other's faces. There was no real emotion, no real feeling in between the actor and the actress, it was fake. Did she did realize that, or was this the closest she had come to seeing what love was like? He pondered in his thoughts, as he watched her stare at that screen with that mushy look that most girls get in their eyes when a romance scene came into play. He leaned back on the bed, resting his head on the pillow, as the credits finally rolled up and Ivy scooted off the ugly flowered cover spread to the phone that was on the table.

"What are you doing now?" He asked, lifting his gaze from the curtain the brim of his hat had formed.

"I'm hungry." She replied without looking up from the menu that had different delivery places listed on it in black ink.

"Why not Chinese?" Remy suggested and her face became puzzled. "You've never had it have you?" At the shake of her head, he picked up the phone and began to dial the number, and grinned at her. "Well you will, after this."

It was amusing to say the least, watching her trying to pop a piece of chicken that was soaked in sweet and sour sauce into her mouth with chopsticks. The chopsticks kept fidgeting making the morsel fall back onto the plate, where it once had been. A frustrated look had now came over Ivy's face. Finally out of act of mercy, Remy grasped her abandoned chopsticks in between his fingers and popped into her mouth. Her angry glare turning into shock, as forcefully swallowed the food down by chugging water from a bottle of water.

"You give up far too easily. Practice makes perfect." He said, while gently pulling one of her curls and straightening before letting it spring back to its regular shape. A blush crept across the earth-puppeteer's face.

**A/N: ****The next chapter will you be posted soon! Once again, please review! -MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****I apologize once again for being late on updating, but as usual finals for the semester are coming up and I must study a lot. But then I have a month off so expect too see updates at least twice a week. As usual, I do not own X-men, just my OC and the plot for this story. Please enjoy this chapter! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 6

Peaches? Why could he smell peaches? Remy Lebeau wearily opened his forest green eyes to find himself blinking sleepily at the top of a head, of dark-chocolate curls. He could only smile half-heartedly; Ivy was sprawled across his bare chest, her head resting below his chin, and her arms dangling a little bit off of the bed. He let his fingers preen through her curls, only to realize what he was doing. He stopped abruptly; Ivy was beginning to wake, her dark rose pink eyes still clouded with sleep as she stood up, and rubbed away the tiredness with her hands. Finally realizing how and where she had slept, her face turned red, and this was defiantly one of those times, when she wished her hair was longer. Remy only smirked as he grabbed his jeans from the floor and a fresh shirt from out of one of the convenient store bags. He had yet to pack his suitcase, as he headed into the shower. He glanced over his shoulder to see Ivy staring at the ugly dark blue and lime green flower print bed cover, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"We did not do anything." He assured her, and she glanced up at him. Her innocent eyes only making his heart pound, as he shut the door behind him.

The earth-puppeteer clambered off the bed, and looked at her backpack, that lay beside Remy's suitcase. She unzipped her bag and began to pack her week's worth of clothes. She left pair of auburn khakis with pockets along both sides, and a long sleeved Irish green shirt, with a dark brown button vest. Ivy quickly changed, applying deodorant and body spray that smelled like apple blossoms. She was just about to finish buttoning her vest, when Remy emerged from the bathroom, steam from the shower also pouring out. The Cajun was wearing jeans, and his black boots, but the white shirt he was about to put on was completely open.

She glanced away from him, feeling her face growing warm; she clutched her toothbrush and tube of toothpaste in her hand. Glancing down at the items in her fisted hand, she remembered what she going to do, once her runaway companion had finished showering. Brush her teeth, and trying to ignore the sexy Cajun in front of her was not part of the plan, but it had to be now. Her heart was pounding far too fast, she looked up at him, and he smiled at her. She smiled back, feeling a blush starting to creep over her face again.

Remy gently brushed his fingers through her hair as she passed by, and could not helping thinking about how cute she looked when she blushed. He shook his head, he should not be thinking about her in that way, should he?

"_Tu es jolie aujourd'hui_. –You look pretty today-"He said before he could stop himself.

Ivy looked at him wide-eyed and embarrassed. "_Q-Quoi? _–What?-" No one had ever called her that, mostly insulting names, but never pretty.

Before he could say anything else or apologize for what he what he said, she shut the door and the squeak of the sink faucet being turned on could be heard. But then again why should he have to apologize for a compliment that only made her blush with embarrassment? Then again saying it when he did, was nothing but horrible timing on his part. He looked over at his suitcase, which would more be considered more like a duffle bag, and shoved his clothes and necessities into it. Remy turned as Ivy came out of the bathroom and placed her toiletry bag into her backpack, before zipping it closed, and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked, and she nodded as they headed out the hotel room and to his car. He casually tossed his bag into the backseat, the earth-puppeteer followed suit and got into the passenger seat, buckling up as he started the vehicle.

The Cajun's car now smelled of fast-food breakfast bags, they were driving with no particular destination in mind, why should a pair runaways care where they ended up? As long as it was safe place and they both in one piece, that was all that Remy cared about. He glanced over at Ivy, her dark rose pink eyes looked so far away as if she was not even this car with him. He only smiled at turned the radio to a station that played rock music. Ivy jumped at the sudden noise and swore harshly in French, at her own stupidity, before looking up at the Remy, who was laughing at her. Suddenly the laughter ceased from his lips and fell serious, he was looking in his rearview mirror with a cold glare.

"They haven't given up after all." He announced and looked over at the earth-puppeteer, when he heard the click of seat belt. She scrambled over the passenger seat and to the back, where their luggage was and set it on the floor.

"You are going to run interference?" He questioned, and she nodded.

Ivy was leaning over the backseat on her knees, her eyes focused solely on the road, her slender fingers twitching. "You need to drive, so I have to do something, so we don't die." She answered and nearly shuddered when she saw Zero leaning out the car window and aiming at the gun at them. His aim was perfect, if she did not figure out something fast they would be dead. her irises became slits like that of cat's as she tried to see the parts of the earth that she would be able to puppeteer. Spotting only a few, she sighed. Dead earth, if she took it under her control, she would certainly be exhausted afterward, but there was no other option. Ivy could feel the strings connecting with the tips of her fingers, as she quickly did a few odd hand motions before the street began to tear, she raised her arms and extended the strings and the black crumbling tar forward like an ocean wave. They both heard the sound of the gunfire, but the bullets did hit neither or Remy, as the huge streets chunks fell under and around the car. With flick of wrist and twist of her fingers, the crumbled street turned into a gigantic spike that pierced straight through the bottom metal of their enemies' vehicle. Ivy sighed tiredly, Remy stopped the car so fast, the tires squealed, and the earth-puppeteer was sent flying back to the front of the car.

The Cajun glanced down at her. "You alright?"

She nodded, her dark chocolate-curls bouncing, she practically crawled back into her seat and buckled her safety belt again. "I am very tired…" she said nearly asleep as she spoke.

"Sleep then. I will wake you up, when I find a place to stay." He said and let his fingers preen through her hair, and before he knew it he had pressed a kiss to her curls.

**A/N ****If Remy seems OOC just let me know, I do not mean for him too be. Please review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, darn writer's block. Thank you so much for the reviews, the favoriting, and alerting. I do not own X-Men, just the plot for this story and my OC. Enjoy the chapter and please review. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Chapter 7

The car barely made it to the gas station pump, before the tank hit empty.

Remy stepped out, and stretched his aching body, driving six hours straight with only a drive-thru coffee was not enough to keep him going. He glanced down at Ivy, and a soft smile flicked across his face, she was still sleeping. The Cajun put the nozzle into the gas tank, as the gasoline pump came to life and began filling up the car. He half-lazily threw his jacket over the sleep succumbed earth-puppeteer before heading inside the gas station, with only his hat and wallet.

He returned just as the gas tank was full, and the pump clanked to a stop. He set his fresh cup of coffee into the holder, and dug his hand into the bag he also had, before he opened up the chocolate bar and dangled in front of Ivy's nose like pendulum. The earth-puppeteer wearily opened her dark rose pink eyes, and rubbed them sleepily before grabbing the candy bar. She let her sleepy gaze shift to Remy, giving him a lopsided smile.

"You were sleepin' for so long, I thought you were turnin' into Sleeping Beauty on me." He smirked, about to pull out of the car out of the parking lot.

"_Non_. Using dead earth makes me exhausted." She explained, and took a bite out of the candy bar, she blushed when her tired mind finally registered what he had called her. Remy shut the car off, glancing out of review mirror, his once happy smirk turning into a scowl.

"They just don't know when to give up." He said, grabbing his staff from below the passenger seat and exiting the car. Ivy turned to see who Stryker had sent this time. Remy was already blocking blows from Dead pool's twin thin sabers. But the man behind their attempted kidnappings would not to be stupid enough to send just one.

The earth-puppeteer scrambled out of the passenger seat, and ran to her fellow runaway, in long strides, she was not going to let him face the mutant-slaughtering man alone. Her pupils turned into silts like that of cat's, as she tried to search for any earth that she could manipulate. Finally finding some, she let her fingers reach out to it, so the strings that looked like tiny silver diamonds, transforming into thin strings could attach to the tip of her fingers. She smiled in triumph, only for the hair to stand on the back of neck, as she felt her chest beginning to squeeze in panic.

"Did you really think you could escape so easily?" He said darkly in her in ear, as his claws began to dig into soft flesh of her neck.

Ivy tried to calm herself, as she finally sensed dead earth behind that was near the heels of Sabertooth's boots. The silver strings that had attached to the tips of fingers slackened as they began to connect with the dead earth behind the animal-like mutant. His claws beginning to dig deeper into her neck starting to draw blood. The earth-puppeteer pulled her fingers and arms forward, as huge spike formed from the black tar of the parking lot and the cement below, lunched out of her enemy's chest, making him howl in pain and release her. Ivy landed easily on her feet, as she began to sprint toward Remy again, letting the pieces of black tar that had fallen from the spike turn into a small round shield that was about the size of a large dinner plate.

The Cajun continued to block blows from Dead Pool's swords, the diamond on the tip of his staff, glowing red with kinetic energy as it hit one of the thin twin blades making it shatter like glass. Dead Pool cursed and thrust his good sword toward Remy, who swiftly blocked it, and then spun his staff, hitting the man who was trying to kill him, square in the cheek bone with a sickening crack. The sword being sent skidding across the lot.

Sabertooth's claws ripped through the spike that had been lodged through his chest, and the gigantic black piece of manipulated earth crumbled to the ground. He charged toward the earth-puppeteer, bloodlust in his eyes. He was going to rip to shreds when he was able to grab a hold of her. He forgot all about Stryker's orders to bring her and the Cajun to the island, as he charged toward her like a freight train.

The Cajun glanced up from where his staff was now between him and Dead Pool. Ivy was rushing toward the two of them, determination clear in her dark rose pink eyes. But it was the mutant behind her that made his forest green eyes become wide. He quickly fished a card out of his pocket at Ivy and whipped it toward her, as it glowed with kinetic energy. Ivy caught and pressed into the black tar shield that was hanging from the silver strings around her arms. She let the shield fly, hoping that would hit Saber tooth. He easily dodged it as the disk hit some teenager's poor rust bucket of a car, and it exploded into pieces. Ivy was beginning to tire, he could tell by the way she could not keep herself from swaying any longer. Saber tooth reached out and felt his claws sink into the back of her neck, as his fingers wrapped around her and his claws began to dig into her throat. A pain filled gasp escaping her, as he sneered in satisfaction.

Remy felt his staff collide with Dead Pool's recollected sword, he had retrieved it during the Cajun's card throwing, while also ducking a blow from the kinetic-energy user's weapon. He looked up from where was staff was pushing back the blade, and the earth-puppeteer's name fell from his lips in a fear and worry filled whisper.

The diamond head on his staff connected with the tar and cement, as he swiftly dodged a knick from the blade, that could of clearly taken his eye out. The kinetic energy that rippled from the diamond, erupted underneath Sabertooth's feet as both mutants were sent soaring into the air, the burly mutant barely missing landing on top of Remy's car, as Ivy lay in the aftermath of the explosion. Unconscious and bleeding from the claw marks in her throat.

**A/N: ****Updates will now be on Sunday nights, since classes are starting again for me tomorrow. Once again, please review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****I know it has been a while since I have updated. Classes and writer's block does that to a person. I hope you enjoy this chapter. R & R! I do not own X-Men, just the plot for the story and my OC. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Chapter 8

He wanted to rush to Ivy, to grab her before she bled to death, but Deadpool was now an obstacle, a deadly one even if he did only have one sword. He needed to get to the earth-puppeteer, it was no longer a want. Ivy was bleeding, probably to death, and he was not going to let her die.

Deadpool's blade rang with his staff, as Remy easily blocked it, and before the one sword wielding assassin could try to counter attack, the Cajun swung his staff knocking the single blade flew out of his clenched fist, and hearing him growl in pain. Three of Deadpool's fingers looked disfigured and twisted in unnatural ways.

Even with a broken hand, the assassin lunged for his fallen sword, only to have the tip of Remy's staff land on top of it, as the sword pulsed with the kinetic energy that had been flowing from his weapon and into his enemy's. The blade split like glass, Dead Pool leapt to his feet, unsheathing a dagger that had been hidden in one of his tar black boots. He swept at the Cajun with tiny but deadly blade aiming for his ribs. Remy smirked and dodged the dagger as it only grinded against his staff. The diamond head slamming into Deadpool's stomach, and knocking the air from him, as he struggled to breath. Not wasting anytime, the Cajun spun his staff up and let it connect with the assassin's back as he went down, hard. Remy nudged the unconscious mutant with his staff to make sure he was out cold before heading to Ivy in a full blown run.

He reached her and then knelt down beside her, carefully lifting her head into his lap, she was pale, more pale then usual. He grimaced at the sight of her neck, it looked like she had been stabbed with a knife instead of Sabertooth's deadly claws. His fingers searched her neck for a sign of life, he could only smile faintly, her pulse was there, but it was weak. Remy took off his leather duster and then tore most of his upper sleeve away, tying it around the earth-puppeteer's wounds, trying his best to stem the bleeding. The Cajun wrapped Ivy into his leather duster and easily lifted her into his arms, and heading for his car, his diamond-headed staff tucked under one arm.

He laid Ivy in the back seat and buckled her in, by using the middle strap, and then stashed his weapon under the driver's seat. The hospital was his only chance to save her, he did not have the medical equipment nor the experience to heal her stab wounds. Starting the car, he swung a U-turn and sped out of the gas station getting on road to the nearest hospital, leaving a just waking Sabertooth to choke on the exhaust fumes.

Deadpool raised himself up and grunted in pain, his whole body hurt, especially his hand. Before he could bring himself to his feet, he was lifted to them by the back of his shirt collar, thanks to a certain snarling and angry Sabertooth.

Once placed on his feet, Deadpool turned to face his fellow mutant. "Did Stryker ever tell you why he wants those two?" He questioned as he cracked his broken fingers back into place.

Sabertooth only shook his head. "He says he found us a new member. We need to go meet her. For now let those two think they're safe."

Deadpool raised an eyebrow. He was bringing in a girl mutant? That was new, he looked at his now weaponless sheathes, he was going to need new swords thanks to the Cajun. Damn him.

The whirling of helicopter blades snapped the assassin out of his thoughts, and to the hovering air machine that was landing in any empty space in the gas station lot. Zero looked at the two of them annoyance as Sabertooth and Deadpool got into the helicopter, and it was automatically airborne as they headed back to the Island.

Remy skidded the car into a parking spot, the wheels squealing in protest. He was surprised he had made it to the hospital without being stopped for speeding. He turned off and parked, not bothering to check if it is was a handicapped or not, not that he would be one to care either way. He unbuckled the earth-puppeteer, and lifted her gently into his arms, reaching the nearest nurse he could.

"She needs help. Now." The words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop himself.

The red haired nurse, who was in Snoopy and Woodstock scrubs only nodded, and beckoned for him to follow. She was practically barking orders to others, as a gurney was pulled up, and Remy placed Ivy onto it. His duster being handed back to him by a different nurse, the makeshift bandages were being removed and Ivy was being wheeled away from him in a blink of an eye to the ER.

The Cajun was lead to the waiting room by a intern after he handed him one of his many health insurance cards, a thief needed a lot of aliases after all. He plopped down into one of the florescent orange plastic seats, resting his head into his hands. How could he let her get hurt so badly? Near death even…

"Mister Truax, we need to your relationship to the woman and what happened." the male intern said.

Remy sighed. He defiantly could not fake his worry for Ivy, but he could sure as hell lie his way out of any situation.

"She is my fiancée. We were travelin' to New Orleans to celebrate. I went into the gas station to get some food while the tank was fillin' up. By the time I got out, she was being attacked by two jackasses, who wanted our money…she's better with savin' and keeping' money then me…one them saw me comin' and stabbed her with a knife…" He said, his hands shaking as finally realized his fingers and part his palm were stained red. With her blood, with Ivy's blood.

"We will do everything we can to save her." The intern said, as he wrote down the information. "We're still going to need her name, Mister Truax."

"Lisette. Lisette Friar." He answered, as the intern wrote it down and walked away.

Remy sighed once more, and blankly watched the football game that was playing on the television. Ivy just had to pull through, she could not die. She just couldn't.

**A/N: ****The next chapter should be posted soon, if I do not get writer's block again. Once again, please review. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****Here is chapter nine! I would like to thank everyone who read/reviewed, alerted or favorited. The support is highly appreciated. I do not own X-men just the plot for this story and my OCS. Read and Review please! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Chapter Nine 

The helicopter landed on the pad without a hitch as Zero removed the headphones, and himself from the aircraft, as Deadpool and Sabertooth followed suit. Zero only rolled his eyes at the empty hilts that the assassin held and headed inside to the main building.

The three mutants were greeted by the sounds of tortured screams and cries of pain, from their fellows. No not fellow mutants, Deadpool reminded himself, glaring down at the empty hilts, test subjects and donors for Stryker's pet project.

Deadpool headed into his "boss's" office, shutting the door as the sound proof walls kicked in, drowning out the sounds of the pained wailings. Sitting in his chair, hunched over his computer with piles of paper surrounding the machine, was Stryker himself.

The broad shouldered man, took his glasses from where they were sliding off the bridge of his nose, and wiped them clean on his t-shirt. "The mutants I sent you after weren't supposed be easy targets." He said thornily. "But I did not expect you to fail so many times."

Sighing, the man behind it all, stood up with his arms behind his back, seeming to be deep in thought. "I had to bring in somebody new, someone who could help you bring in those two."

Deadpool only raised an eyebrow, while Sabertooth shook a can out of soda out of a vending machine, and jugged it of its contents. Stryker only turned to face his recruiters, a grim smile on his face. "Weapons will be replaced, but this fellow…hunter, isn't."

He left his office, beckoning for the assassin and animal-like mutant to follow him. They headed down the halls, past the screaming and begged pleas. Past wired cages, and lab doctors who looked worse for wear, to a small room that was about the size of a closet.

Stryker did not even bother opening the door, as he entered the dimly lit and smiled at the girl who lay on top of the covers of a single bed. She looked up the rim of the book, she was reading to reveal aquamarine eyes. Auburn loose curls fell away and spilled down past her shoulders, the hood of her grey sweatshirt falling back. She set the book down on a metal nightstand and stood up, offering her hand to Deadpool first, a small smile appearing on her face.

Deadpool went to shake it only to notice that her fingers were webbed, and her skin was pale green. She definably was one of the oddest mutants he had met, and was not ordered to kill.

"I'm Annaliesa." the webbed finger girl said with a smile.

The assassin grinned. "Wade. Wade Wilson."

* * *

The clock seemed to be ticking slower and slower, as Remy waited. He had a pack of playing cards in his hands, that were once jammed in the back of his jean pocket, he repeatedly shuffled them. Ivy, he had nearly lost her, and he was worried. Worried about a girl he had only met a few days before. Worried about a girl, he didn't know a thing about. He didn't know how old she was or even the day of her birthday.

Hell, he didn't even know where she came from. The Cajun tensed as the nurse wearing Snoopy and Woodstock scrubs placed a hand on his shoulder, retrieving him from getting lost in his own thoughts.

"You can see, Lisette now, Mister Truax. She shouldn't talk or otherwise the stitches could reopen, she might be a little out of it because of the pain medication." the red-headed woman explained, and Remy could only nod.

They passed a lot of other rooms with groaning and complaining ill people, as they finally made it to the private room Ivy was in, and the Cajun stepped inside.

The walls were painted a sky-blue, puffy white clouds decorated the ceiling. The curtains on the one large window, and around the bed were both covered in rainbow polka dots. There was a bathroom to the right of the hospital bed, but Remy did not care about the details the room, only that Ivy was safe.

He pulled back the curtain around the bed, and sat down on the white cotton covers, gently gripping Ivy's hand. The Earth-Puppeteer wearily opened her eyes, and Remy smiled at her softly.

" _Ne parle pas, ça va faire mal. Tu est dans un hôpital. _-do not talk, it will hurt. You are in a hospital-." Remy whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek, playing the part of a worried fiancé. He then let his fingers comb through her dark chocolate tresses.

"I was worried, I thought I had lost you." He murmured, pressing a kiss to her head this time.

Her dark rose pink eyes met his forest green, and she could tell that he with the words he had just spoken, that when he told spoke them, it was the truth. Remy was not just playing the role of a worried fiancé, she knew that he meant the words that he said.

She pawed at his hand a little with her tiny slender fingers, and the Cajun looked back at her and entwined their fingers. One of the nurses had left a pad of paper and a pencil on the bed. The words that the Earth-puppeteer scribbled were probably unreliable due to her pain-killer induced state but she didn't care.

Remy looked down at the paper and raised an eyebrow, before chuckling softly.

_The Nurses said you were my fiancé. Well, where is my ring? _

"I will buy you a big one, when we get to New Orleans." The Cajun replied still laughing slightly.

She only raised an eyebrow, trying to deceiver if he was serious or only playing the part of her fiancé, with their fingers still entwined Remy kissed her fingers as one of the nurses came into check her vitals. She just sighed out of her nose, he was only playing a role.

Once the spunky newbie nurse had left, she turned her attention back to the Cajun in front of her, he was dealing out cards on a movable wheelie tray.

"Go Fish?" he asked with a smile, the television now showing _Jeopardy_ as he dealt out the cards, seven each.

Ivy nodded a little and smiled back, ready to play.

**A/N: ****Annaliesa is not my OC, she belongs to one of my dear friends, KinaSakira, I was only given permission to use her in this story, and hopefully the sequel. I hope my French was translated right. Chapter ten will posted this Sunday, once again please read and review. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****I know it has been a very long time, since I have last updated. But getting swamped with homework and getting a cold, really didn't help things. Plus writer's block decided to show up…anyways, I do not own X-Men, just the plot for this story and the my OC Ivy. **

**The OC Annaliesa belongs to KinaSakira, I was given permission to use her in this story.**

**Please Read and Review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Chapter 10 

The only sound could be heard was the sound of play cards being slapped against the plastic wood of the wheelie tray, and the TV now showing _Wheel of Fortune. _

"Have any twos?" Remy questioned, looking at his own deck, and then looking at her from the rim of them.

The Earth-puppeteer shook her head, and tapped a finger on the Go Fish pile. She was winning so far by eight pairs, this was a game of chance after all. Her face scrunched up in thought, wasn't their lives the same way? A game of chance, on whether or not they would survive another day…she looked up at him as he gave her a look of worry, it gleamed easily in his forest green eyes.

"Are you in pain?" He questioned, ready to set his pairs of cards down, and fetch a nurse.

Ivy shook her head slowly as to not irritate her throat, and went back to looking at her cards, holding up four fingers, in order to ask for the card she wanted.

The Cajun pretended to look angry at her, put only smirked and handed her the card. He wasn't using his poker face, then again this was not a poker game This was a friendly game of cards, with a girl that he cared for. The Earth-puppeteer waited for him to ask for a card, glancing up at the television as some over-excited lady on screen shouted out the letter, M.

Remy smiled a little, "Do you have any nines?" He grinned like the Cheshire cat when Ivy handed it over reluctantly, and set the cards face down on the small table-tray. He could see the exhaustion in her face, the pain medication from the IV drip finally taking over. She struggled to lift up her hand to ask for an ace.

He only gently put her wavering and weak hand down, and gently leaned over a little in order to tuck her in more, one hand gently brushing along the dark-chocolate curls that framed the right-side of her cheek, and then eventually the soft porcelain colored skin.

"R-emy…" his name came out of her mouth in a struggled whisper, her dark-rose pink eyes watering with pain as she spoke.

"You shouldn't be talkin'." He scolded softly, his forest green eyes and face showing the concern that he felt. "You should be resting."

He went to rise from the bed, to grab the phone from the nightstand and order himself dinner from the hospital kitchen, but Ivy's slender fingers had wrapped around his own, trying to keep him where he was.

The Cajun looked back at the Earth-puppeteer, and sighed a little, a gentle smile forming across his concern, as his other hand once again found its way back to petting through her hair.

"You need to rest. I'm not goin' anywhere." He tried to reassure her, but she shook her head, a pleading look in her eyes, as if she wanted, no, needed to tell him something.

He sat down beside her again, only to find their noses almost touching, so she would be able to tell him what she needed to, before the world of dreams swept her away. A blush had formed on Ivy's cheeks then, his lips were so close to hers, it made her heart feel as if it was about to burst out of her chest. She swallowed her nerves down, with plenty of difficulty, before letting her lips gently touch Remy's own, her heart pounding harder as she did so.

"_Merci… -_Thank you-_" _She breathed, nearly mouthed, as her head lolled over to the side, her grip on his hand slacking slightly, as the pain killers were finally pulling her under.

Remy smiled at her, whether it was with adoration or just to increase her embarrassment at what she had done, she could not tell. Her fellow runway was beginning to look fuzzy, or draped by fog, like an out of focus photograph. She struggled against the pain relievers, as they tried to pull her under into slumber.

"I told you already, Ivy. I play for keeps, I will protect you with my life, if I have too." He said as she stopped fighting against the liquid drugs, and slid away, to be dead to the world.

Remy pressed a kiss to her lips, this time not playing the part of her fiancé. He stood to order to his dinner, and looked back at Ivy, trying to figure out what their kisses had meant. She was not like the other girls, he had been with through out his travels. They had all been one-nighters or ffor however long he had stayed in a particular place, never full on girlfriends, only lovers. A way to curb his desires.

With Ivy it was different. He had saved her, silently took a vow to protect her. The way she blushed when he complimented her, most of the women he had been with had expected it. She did not.

The Cajun looked back at Ivy's sleeping face, and set the phone down after ordering his meal. He was not sure, what was happening to him, to her, to the both of them. But it was something, and he liked the way it felt. It was not lust…but something more…a feeling he still needed to figure out.

* * *

Wade Wilson, known mostly to all who met him as Deadpool, leaned against the wall of weaponry, trying to pick out the perfect set of his blades, he was going to use to slaughter the Cajun in two. He glanced up, being pulled away from his thoughts of the perfect swords, to see the new recruit glancing at two different photos. Remy Lebeau and Ivy Dujardin. The two mutants that Stryker was making them hound after. Wade would never understand their importance, to his "boss's" project.

The girl with the light green skin, and webbed fingers, was looking at the two photos, trying to memorize their features. Her auburn hair falling over the surface of the table, as she looked at them closer with intense and concentrated aquamarine eyes.

The photos were somewhat recent, Ivy stood in front of a store window, in ratty jeans and a cloth thin t-shirt, it looked to be in the middle of summer. Her reflection in the store window -bakery store window- easily showed her hunger in her dark rose pink eyes. With Remy's it was different, he had arm wrapped around a blond hair beauty's waist, and trying to coax her into a bar. His facial features hardly shown because of his hat being tipped forward.

The frog-like girl looked up at Deadpool, a look of confusion over her face. "Why would Stryker want these two? One is homeless and the other is a womanizer."

Wilson chuckled a little, and gently let his fingers rest against the hilt of a sword. "He wants them for their powers. They're mutants." He explained.

Annaliesa's aquamarine eyes became wide with realization and shock. "But their like us." she said softly, looking back down at the photographs of the Cajun and Earth-puppeteer.

"It's nothing but a job." Wade replied leaving the room, with two new glistening blades in hand.

**A/N: ****I am sorry if Ivy and Remy's relationship seems rushed, but to me it is barely unfolding. Please Read and Review, I will have chapter eleven posted on Sunday. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****Sorry for the late update. Writer's block and getting swamped with homework once again. I would just to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or put this story on their favorites. The support is really appreciated! **

**I do not own X-Men, just the plot for this story and my OC. Please Read and Review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Chapter 11

It was the sound of the nurse checking her vitals that woke her, and left her in a hazy daze afterwards. Ivy gingerly touched one of her slender fingers to her lips, a blush forming across her cheeks, as she slowly recollected what she had done earlier. She had kissed Remy, but it was nothing but a thank you, it wasn't supposed to be anything more than that. But oh god it did, she had practically told him with that kiss, that she liked him, was head-over-heels crushing on him. She pressed her hands, against her face, letting out a groan of frustration how could she have been so stupid?

He probably didn't feel the same way at all, probably only thought of her as a friend, or less than that. A traveling companion. She nearly turned to mush her face into the pillow at the very thought, of being less than a friend to the Cajun. Ivy was so terrified she had forgotten to worry if Remy was still in the room at all.

The bathroom door squeaked open, as Remy emerged, and the light from the bathroom streamed into the pitch blackness of the hospital room. He raised an eyebrow at Ivy, her hands covering her face as she lied there, presumably awake. Just getting out of the shower, and only wearing jeans. He was shirtless and rippling with muscle, his hair still slightly dripping wet from the shower, he had just taken. The droplets dripped down his bare chest, a smirk lit his features and forest green eyes.

Ivy was peeking at him from the slits of her long slender fingers, her dark rose pink eyes glittering with awe at him. When she realized he had noticed, her face turned three shades of red, as she closed her fingers completely.

Remy chuckled softly, "_Tu est toute rouge. Quelque chose ne va pas_? –You are all red. Something wrong?-"

The Earth-Puppeteer shook her dark chocolate curled head hastily. Remy only laughed more, and pulled a white button-down shirt out of his duffle bag.

"You neva seen a man shirtless before?" He questioned and her face only darkened a shade.

Ivy remained silent and only looked at him, trying to keep her eyes level with his face, and not his fingers covering his bare chest with the shirt buttons. Suddenly something in her mind clicked, her fingers pressing against her lips. Had he kissed her back or had it been nothing but a dream? God, she hoped it wasn't. She had turned away from him to ponder this, only now to be staring at the ceiling.

That is, until the Cajun's handsome face got in the way of her view of the white chipping paint. He placed a hand on her forehead, apparently checking her for a fever she did not have. Was she really spacing out that much?

Their eyes met and she had to brace herself to ask.

"R-Remy…did you kiss me back?" her voice was soft and hesitant, the words slightly disoriented from her wound.

He only smirked. "_Peut-être. _–Maybe-."

Ivy sighed he was not going to give her a clear answer, he was going to let sit and ponder it. Make her worry and squirm. Now she truly wished she had the strength to smack him.

Before she could say something in anger or in frustration. His lips met hers, and her eyes slid to being halfway open. Damn, he was good at it.

"There." He smirked again, a nearly tease of a smile reached his lips. "I kissed you back."

Ivy only sighed, her turning red again. The kiss was perfect unrushed by any means, and yet so tender, nearly made her melt. Not that she had ever been with a man before to know if this second kiss of her entire life was perfect, but to her it was. She shook her head to stop herself from spacing out again.

Remy sat down beside her; he placed his hand on top of hers, and smiled as she blushed at the contact.

"You're an odd one." He said laughing, and Ivy raised an eyebrow at this. What did he mean that she was odd?

"You act as if this is first being close to a man at all." He continued explaining, and when Ivy's eyes suddenly averted his. He knew that his hunch, no matter how much he somewhat wished it was not true, was.

"Ivy…" He said her name quietly, almost as if he was soothing a frightened child. "_Regarde-moi.- _Look at me_-" _

The Earth-puppeteer turned to look at the Cajun, her face and eyes showed clearly, that she was ashamed of herself.

"Ivy….if I rushed things by kissing you back…" He could not believe he was saying this, to him this wasn't even rushing.

Ivy shook her head, and swallowed before speaking. "_J'ai aimé embrasser ... c'était ... _–I liked kissing…it was…-" she stopped to think of the right word. "_Bon. –_Good_-" _

Good? Remy raised an eyebrow. That was best word she could come with?

Women swooned because of his skills. And here she was, the woman, he had feelings for. Telling him that it was good.

Ivy did notice his disappointment, even though he tried to hide it, and became nervous, and felt a ping of guilt in her chest. "I don't know how else to tell you…I've never been kissed before…"

Remy smiled at her, and caressed a kiss to her cheek. "It's nothin' to worry about."

The Earth-puppeteer opened her mouth to say something, but the Cajun pressed one of his fingers to her lips, and she glared at him a little.

"Do you really want to open your wound?" He asked, and she shook her head a little.

"Good answer. 'Cause it would be messy and I wouldn't hava a clue on how to save you." Remy said in reply and Ivy's dark rose pink eyes became wide.

"I'm kiddin' Ivy." He laughed softly. "You take everythin' to seriously."

His fingers began to run through Ivy's dark chocolate curls, as she turned to watch whatever Remy had turned on, as the Cajun pulled the wheelie tray toward them, and sat on the other side of the bed. He had his cards in his hand, and began to deal some of them out to the both of them, as he sat down with his legs crossed.

"War?" He questioned, smiling.

Ivy grinned and nodded, as she pushed the button on the bed, to make it rise her into a sitting position.

**A/N: ****I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it was nothing but fluff. But Ivy will get out of the hospital in the next chapter, and fighting scenes will ensue. Please Read and Review. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ****Sorry for the late update, writer's block and classes. Anyways I do not own X-Men, just my OC and the plot for this story. Please Read and Review, reviews are most appreciated. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Chapter 12

Three days later, the earth-puppeteer and thief were sitting outside an ice cream shop, it was a glorious sunny day with hardly a cloud in the sky, and for once they were not being hounded by Stryker's henchmen.

"I don't like this." Remy muttered as they sat at the picnic table. His diamond headed staff leaning against the edge of the aged wood, his ice cream cone clenched in his hand.

"What does your ice cream taste bad?" Ivy asked, licking her melting bits of Reese's Chunk.

The Cajun smirked. "Ivy, ice cream can never taste bad." He bite a huge glob of his Cookie Dough just to prove it. "It's the fact that we haven't seen hide or tail of any of Stryker's pets."

"_C'est une bonne chose, _-it is a good thing-" Ivy smiled and licked more of her ice cream up.

"Good things, will never last long when you're with me." Remy said, and Ivy frowned.

"You are the best, good thing, that has happened for me in a long time." She replied quietly.

"Ivy…" Remy could not believe what was hearing, that is outside the bedroom with some random woman.

"I mean it." She said, looking up at him, her ice cream beginning to drip down on to her slender fingers. "Because of you, I am not alone." She licked away more of ice cream and tried to wipe off the remains that were on fingers, onto a napkin, only leaving them sticky. After, she lightly let her fingers sneak toward his own, as their fingertips brushed against each other. "Because of you, I am safe."

"I wouldn't exactly, call runnin' for your life everyday safe." Remy pointed out, finishing his cone.

"Yeah, but with you, I _feel _safe." His fingers now gripped hers, as she said it, and her face burned red.

"That is very good to know." The Cajun said with a pleased smirk, before gathering up their leftover napkins and water bottles to toss them in the garbage, while Ivy headed into toward the outside girl's restroom near the park. The joyful laughter of children could be heard, along with the creaking of swing set chains, and the yelling of cautions from mothers, and some fathers. It made Ivy smile, as she finished soaping and rinsing her hands off, as she made her out of the restroom.

Of course the paper towel dispenser was out, so she wiped her hands roughly on her jeans to dry them. Panic rising in her chest, her dark rose pink eyes became like that of a cat's, into thin slits, as tiny sparkling diamond-shapes of living earth came into view, and slender almost invisible strings connected to the earth from her fingertips.

Pulling upward and a little and back, the earth, nearly all cement shot up in front of her as a huge wall, barely stopping from whatever splattered against it. It sounded like a bubble popping, a big one, and water splashed against the surface. But water was not supposed to eat away at earth like acid.

The Earth-puppeteer turned on her Velcro-strapped sandaled heel and bolted onto the grass, she was safe here and hopefully had more of an advantage against her attacker. Smiling a little in relief, the Cajun in her sights as she continued to run, her attacker behind her. But her attacker was not running, as odd as it sounded, her attacker sounded more like it was hopping sort of, more then running.

Ivy did not dare to turn around to check, as she kept her pace, stumbling as a bubble burst near her heel, but she quickly connected herself with grass below her feet, and was able to pitch herself into the air, and twist her body enough to avoid a second assault bubble.

She twisted her fingers in several fast motions, leaving Stryker's newly recruited hunter, trapped in a tight knit sphere with only her head barely showing through the mass of grass.

Ivy's attacker was female, surprising as it was. With long auburn hair, and aquamarine eyes that were more frightened and panicky, then angry that she had been caught red-handed, or rather web handed, her webbed fingers showing through some of the slits in the grass sphere. Ivy sighed, her attacker was a fellow mutant.

Before her attacker could struggle for release, Ivy turned and began running again, she had to get back to Remy, and the sound of sizzling acid coming from the other female mutants pale green frog-like skin meaning she did not have a lot of time.

"Remy!" She called out to him, the Cajun was leaning against the car waiting for her. Then everything seemed to slow down, nearly in slow motion. Sabertooth lunged out of the forest that surrounded the park, they had decided to recuperate at.

Ivy felt a rush of relief fill her lungs, as the Cajun turned around, staff in hand, and spun it in a large circular motion, hitting Sabertooth full force with a surge of kinetic energy, as he plowed into several trees. Ivy winced at the damage that was done to the foliage, but she felt the strings from her fingertips connecting with the sparkling diamonds of the slowly dying trees.

She tried desperately to encase the unconscious Sabertooth, but before she could even get a piece of bark to harden, a bubble came soaring through the air and nearly burned her fingers.

Her eyes became cat like slits once more, as instead of encasing the beast-like mutant, she manipulated the piece of bark into a spear, as Remy sent kinetic energy through the earth and Ivy wrapped the kinetic-warped grass on to the spear, as it sailed through the air, landing near the frog-girl mutant and exploding.

The Cajun grabbed Ivy's hand and began yanking her toward the car, at a sprint. Ivy struggled to keep up with him, as they tried to make their way back to the vehicle in one piece. The Earth-puppeteer turned to glance over her shoulder, Sabertooth had gotten back to his feet, and was smiling like a madman, the lust for their death or capture clear in his eyes.

Remy readied his staff as Sabertooth charged, and Ivy was able to gather many green still living pine needles connected to the strings from her fingertips. They aligned the air around her and the Cajun, like tiny battle-ready missiles.

**A/N: ****Sorry if the chapter was short, I was running out of ideas and my brain was slowly going blank. Please review. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers for the support. It has really helped. This chapter is longer then usual, considering there is only one more chapter to go before, it is to be continued on in the next story. **

**I do not own X-Men, just my OC and the plot for this story! Please enjoy the chapter. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

_I will never be afraid again,_

_I will keep on fighting, till the end… _

_-Basshunter: I Can Walk On Water _

Chapter 13 

The needles were in the thousands, strings connected to other strings, the tiny and thin pine needles ready to be released at will. Ivy glanced over at Remy, who grinned at her. This was going to be too easy, or so they hoped.

Something was off, when the girl frog-like mutant realized, who Stryker had paired her with to bring in the Earth-Puppeteer and the Cajun. She turned to look at the madman grinning, Saber tooth, with wide and fear filled aquamarine eyes.

"Mister Stryker didn't tell me, he was sending you to help me." Her voice quivered with fear, as Ivy gave Remy a puzzled look, and he could only shrug in reply.

The burly, finger tipped clawed mutant, only sneered a little in reply. "Beggars can't be choosers. Let's just get these two, and get out of here."

The needles soared at them through the air, as Sabertooth easily avoided the assault and charged toward Ivy, the strings from her fingertips already connected to the grass at her feet. Instead of plowing into the Earth-Puppeteer, and knocking her onto her behind, with claws clutching her thin throat; he veered toward Remy. Claws, struck the diamond headed staff, Remy quickly parried his weapon, to hit Sabertooth in the jaw, hard. The sound of bones nearly cracking, as Remy quickly ducked to dodge a swipe of his claws. Preoccupied with one set of claws, the Cajun failed to notice, the other set turning into a handed fist, striking him harshly in the stomach. He gasped for air, as it was knocked out of him, and Remy was sent flying into the air, landing roughly on his back. He easily parried another blow from Sabertooth's claws, as the mutant landed on top of him.

Kinetic energy surged through Remy's weapon, as he prepared himself to take out his attacker and hopefully, not kidnapper. Silver dog tags dangled from Sabertooth's neck as he sneered down at his prey. The Cajun quickly glanced away from him, to look for Ivy. But the Earth-Puppeteer, along with the frog mutant girl, had disappeared from sight.

Acid bubbles continued to dance and explode beneath her feet, as Ivy ran through the woods that surrounded the park. She skidded to a stop and glanced over her shoulder. The strings from her fingertips connecting to the grass, and then even farther to the earth below. Yanking the strings forward, she was able to pull the earth up that was behind her up as a wall, to intercept the assault of acid bubbles coming from the frog-girl mutant girl's hands.

The Acid bubbles gleamed a shining lime green, and a swirled with a very faint sky-blue in her palm, more liquid trickled down from her fingertips, making the sphere more massive and deadly. Annaliesa looked down at the huge watery-acid sphere with guilt and slight fear. She had not signed up for this. Hunting fellow mutants, had not been part of the deal. William Stryker had promised to help her learn how to control her powers. Annaliesa looked up from the acid bubble that was forming in her palm, to see a huge wave of dirt coming at her. She quickly leapt out of the way in the only way, she knew how. Like a frog.

She leapt into the air, a good ten feet, her aquamarine eyes narrowed, as she noticed what a predator would of called it's prey -she would have been easy prey herself, if William Stryker had not offered her the job opportunity first-. Ivy sat crouched in a tree branch, the thin invisible strings to the non-earth moving mutants' eyes, gleamed a shining silver, as she continued to work the wave of earth and grass, trying to get her enemy first.

Sudden pain struck the Earth-puppeteer as she felt something warm and flesh-like hit her across the side, near her ribcage and arm, sending her plummeting toward the ground, all concentration lost. Acid began to eat away at her skin, as Ivy's pupils changed into that of cat-like slits once more. Shining sparkling diamonds of what was left of her earth wave glistened before her. Strings from her fingertips easily connected with the earth, as she quickly coated herself with a healthy layer of it, and then shed it off quickly. The acid falling along with it back to the grass.

Annaliesa stood to the side of her now, dual acid bubbles in her palms, Her long acid-dripping tongue retreating back inside her mouth. Ivy cringed in disgust, as she realized it was frog-girl's tongue that had hit her. She felt the strings from her fingertips connecting with the grass, that surrounded her in her crouched position. The dangerous but beautiful bubbles were launched toward her, as Ivy launched herself into the air, using the grass to do so. Twisting herself, she noticed dirt that surrounded the frog-girl, who tried to lash at her with tongue once more, but Ivy parried it with a now overly-sized blade of grass.

The Earth-Puppeteer willed the strings to go deeper, as they connected with the earth below Annaliesa. Still slightly in midair, Ivy twisted herself again, so as she landed on her feet, deadly spikes of earth surrounded the frog-girl, nearly piercing her soft-green flesh.

Annaliesa cried out in pain, as one of the spikes shot through her arm, close to her elbow. Blood beginning to ooze from the wound. Was this Ivy girl, so prone to protecting her own skin, that she did not care if she had hurt a fellow mutant?

The Earth-Puppeteer grinned, now she could go help Remy with Sabertooth. Unfortunately, Ivy had hardly budged a toe, before she felt the cold steel of a sword at her throat, nearly pressing into the skin, and a second near her stomach, pushing through the fabric of her earthy-green tank top. She willed her eyes to search for a piece of earth that could help her escape, but everything was too close, she would end up hurting herself in the process, and now her arms were pinned to her sides, and being forced to her back, feeling plastic like bands being used to bind her hands. The swords still in the same position.

She wanted to cry out for Remy, but was afraid that if she did, decapitation would certainly be the next move, that Deadpool would pull.

"Don't move." He hissed darkly, as his gaze fell onto the trapped frog-girl, who currently had tears slipping down her cheeks. "Fred, would you mind?"

The crew cut blond trudged up to where Annaliesa was, and easily punched through the earth spikes, as they crumbled, allowing Annaliesa her freedom, and Zero to patch her arm, quickly and slightly unprofessional. He was an expert marksman not a nurse. Zero quickly heaved Annaliesa to her feet.

He smirked at the captured Ivy, ready to tranquilize her. Ivy only looked up at him, with narrowed dark rose pink eyes. She did not want to go down like this. She wanted to go back to, the happy and carefree time that, her and Remy had been having. They didn't have a care in the world, they didn't have too. Ivy could feel hot tears beginning to pool at the edge of her eyes, as even with salt-water blurred vision, her pupils turned into slits and she was able to feel the strings beginning to drop from her fingertips and connect to the grass.

She sent several large blades of grass at Zero, proceeding to try to wrap him up to the neck with it, like a mummy, the grass twisting and spiraling around him like vines, as her fingers twitched and moved. Zero almost dropped the tranquillizer in the process, but quickly jabbed the needle into the soft-flesh of her arm.

The light sedative began to work quickly through her bloodstream, as Ivy's vision began to go hazy and limbs began to feel heavy, and sleep almost beckoned to her. The grass stopped working, it's way around Zero, and slacked.

Deadpool removed his swords from around Ivy as she slumped forward, and Fred Dukes heaved her over his shoulder as if she was an extremely light sack of potatoes.

Remy continued to block blows from Sabertooth's claws. Victor growled in agitation, as he was eventually able to dodge a deadly whack from the Cajun's staff and pierce his claws through his ribcage. Remy hissed in pain, biting back an outcry as he slammed his weapon into the earth, and sent Victor into the air, and then spun his staff, hitting him once more with a wave of kinetic energy while above him, before landing on his feet, skidding a little.

Victor heaved himself back to his feet, snarling angrily. His chest ripped apart, almost in half and bleeding, but that didn't matter, it would all regenerate back into place, soon enough. He heaved a tree straight out the ground, dirt dangling from the roots, and swung it at Remy, like a baseball bat. It hit him hard across the face, before the Cajun was able to send kinetic energy through it, and make it explode into splinters. He would possibly be bruised. But before Remy could grab his pack of playing cards from his trench pocket, Sabertooth was behind him, his claws gripping his throat, nearly crushing the Cajun's windpipe and making the world around him become fuzzy and drop his staff.

The last thought swimming through his fogged mind was... _Damn it, Ivy, Don't you dare get caught too. _

**A/N: ****Wow, long battle scenes. I hope, I put in enough detail. I'm sorry if the last part seemed crappy, but I couldn't think of any other way for Remy to get caught by Sabertooth. Please Review, and the schedule for story updates has been posted on my profile. -MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ****I present to you, my loyal readers and reviewers, the last chapter of Petite Fleur! I hope you enjoy it, as always, I do not own X-men, just the plot for this story, and my OC, Ivy. Annaliesa belongs to my friend, KinaSakira. Please Read and Review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

_When you passed out, _

_I felt dead, _

_and I realized you make me live_. -

Plumb: Real Life Fairytale

Chapter 14 

Stryker's hired help made their way back through the woods, toward the whirling sounds of a chopper's spinning blades, working through the air. Ivy jostled around uncomfortably on Fred Duke's shoulder, the bone beginning dig into her stomach. Her mind was still fuzzy, as she tried to lift her heavy head, to look at the helicopter that was taking her away, from her blissful freedom.

But what she saw, brought fresh tears springing to her dark rose pink eyes. Remy was dangling from Sabertooth's clawed hand, by his shirt collar, barely conscious. A black and blue bruise forming on left side of his face. Their were also clear and nearly blood glistening claw marks on his throat, Ivy's pupils became cat-like slits as she should see, shining diamonds of some type of living earth. Realization struck her quickly, splinters. Victor had struck the Cajun across the face with a tree. Anger boiled within in her, she had never felt like this. With Remy slipping fast into unconsciousness, she felt hallow and alone, and frightened. But somehow the fear quaking in her, could not overcome her rage.

Diamonds of living earth surrounded her in a large pool, there was not a single spot of dead, black earth, that is, except were Fred stood, seeing as she was now looking down. The strings began to drop from her fingertips, having to twist around the large muscular, crew cut blond, in order to get to the grass below. She was so close, a smile almost reached her mouth. Almost, Zero being quick to notice, quickly took out another, much stronger, sedative. The needle plunged into her arm, before she had time to react. The strings going limp and retracting, the shining diamonds of living earth, her and Remy's last hope of escape, rapidly disappearing in front of her eyes. Everything going black and the sounds of the chopper and the voices of Wade Wilson and Sabertooth fading away.

Remy Lebeau awoke slowly to the sounds of screams and pleading. His brain still muddled and his body screamed in protest when he tried to get into a sitting position. His ribcage hurt, and so did his throat, the left side of his face, throbbed in agony. He went to reach inside his pockets to grab his playing cards. Too find his pockets, his trench coat, completely gone. Instead, he was wearing bright orange prison pants, with gauze and bandages wrapped around his ribcage, to heal the stab wounds from Sabertooth.

He had been caged, like an animal, and with no means of escape. With his mind finally fully cleared, the Cajun looked around for Ivy, hoping to see her in the cage beside him, but she was not there. Instead all around him, were other mutants, restrained in different ways, in order to keep their individual powers from being active.

A familiar scream reached his ears, as her voice echoed into the room.

"_Non…_please, you can't…" Ivy was dragged into the room, in his line of sight. She wore the same ugly bright orange prison uniform, but something was very wrong. They had bound her hands and fingers in plastic, in a way that kept her from even twitching them if she had too. The two burly guards that held her, tossed her roughly into the cage beside him. One of the nurses, dragged her into a kneeling position, and placed a heavy-duty blind fold on her. She then left Ivy, to lie there on her side, whimpering in fear. Tears streamed down her cheeks from behind the blindfold, and onto her lips.

It horrified Remy, and broke his heart to see her like this. He tried to squeeze his fingers through the chain-link holes of his cage, too gingerly touch her cheek. Ivy flinched trying to back away from him.

"_Il est bien, Juste moi, -_It is alright, just me-Ivy." He said, trying to calm her, as his finger brushed down her tear-stained cheek once more.

"Remy…?" Her voice came out in a horse whisper, as she scooted closer to him. He continued to stroke her cheek.

"I'm gonna find away, to get us out-a here." Remy replied.

* * *

The door to William Stryker's office banged open, as he looked up from the reports he had been reading from his staff. Annaliesa now stood in front of his desk, the acid from her webbed fingers had eaten a hole through the wood, as the frog-girl mutant glared at him with deadly aquamarine eyes.

"You lied to me!" She yelled, not even bothering to keep her voice down, as several staff members turned to look out of curiosity.

Stryker kept his calm composure, and folded his hands. "What exactly did I lie to you about?"

"You told me, that we were putting bad mutants away! because they had grudges against non-mutants and were hurting them!" She fumed, an acid bubble forming her palm, as water dripped down from the tips of fingers, to gather in the middle and, make her liquid weapon form larger.

"I didn't lie to you about that. All Mutant kind holds a grudge against non-mutants because they aren't excepted among a _normal _society." Her boss explained, still in a calm tone.

"And what about helping me learn to control my powers?" Annaliesa asked, still angry at the man, she thought she could trust.

"And have you learned to control them?" Stryker questioned, his voice holding a hint of curiosity.

"More then you know." Annaliesa bit out, and released the acid bubble, from her palm as it almost hit Stryker in the face, but hit the back wall instead. The acid bubble knocked down a painting, that hung and it crashed to the floor, glass shattering. A couple of droplets had splattered on to William's glasses as he wiped them away.

Annaliesa turned on heel and stormed out of the open doorway, making sure that the acid dripping from her hand, ate the rest of his doorway as she did. She screamed confidently and full of rage, "I QUIT!".

She stormed out of the building, passed Wade, who was eating a sandwich, and never looked back at, The Island.

* * *

Ivy was finally able to turn herself around, so her back and her mop of dark chocolate curls faced the Cajun, as he tried to undo the latch that held her blindfold together. After several minutes, and only being able to squeeze two fingers through the holes of his cage, he was able to get it undone, as fell it away. The Earth-puppeteer turned back, still on her knees, and turned to face Remy. Her pupils turned into slits, cat-like once more, as she pressed her fingers close together, and was able to get a couple to wiggle just a couple, a little through the plastic restraints.

Sighing a little in disappointment, it would just have to do. Ivy looked at Remy's bruised cheek, and the splinters within it. The strings dropped from her fingertips, and connected with the pieces of woods, before they pulled free from where they were imbedded in the Cajun's face, going all along near his eye, in his cheek, and toward his jawline. Ivy looked down sadly at the splinters her strings had gathered.

Even if she could manipulate them, it wouldn't be enough. She let them drop to the cold cement of her cage, and her vision returned to normal, to gaze at the Cajun.

"Not enough?" He questioned, and Ivy could bring herself to shake her head. She really wished she had a piece of aloe leaf to heal the black and blue bruise on Remy's face. But of course, the nurses, -who had scrubbed her down so bad, her skin had turned pink from the bristles of the brush-, had also confiscated everything in her pockets.

Remy noticed this, and gently kissed her on the mouth, getting the slightest taste of metallic, as he did so. "Don't ya worry about the bruisin', _Ma petite fleur_, it will do all the healin' on it's own."

Ivy nodded again, and then looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "_Petite fleur?" _

The Cajun smiled a little. "Your nickname now, it fits." He kissed her again. "Thanks for getting' the splinters out-a my face, _Petite Fleur." _

"_Ce n'était pas un problème _-it wasn't a problem-." Ivy said, blushing now. Little flower, guess it did fit her, somehow.

Ivy was about to give Remy a kiss back, when she was slammed onto the ground by two burly guards. She thrashed and squirmed viciously, trying to kick them, trying to do anything to get them off of her.

"Get your hands off her!" Remy yelled angrily, his eyes flashing blood red, his pupils dark black, trying to get kinetic energy to flow through the chain-link fence. But it was useless as a single guard came into his cage, and stabbed him in the neck with a dose of a tranquillizer. The world around him going blurry.

Ivy's blindfold was once again, placed around her eyes, and her plastic hand bindings fixed, as she tried to get closer to Remy. The cries and screams of fellow mutants, wanting to be released, flooding into their ears.

Ivy's fingertips touched the Cajun's every so lightly, nearly tickling the skin.

This place called, The Island, was not a damn paradise.

It was Hell on Earth.

_À SUIVRE (TO BE CONTINUED)..._

**A/N: ****Please Review. I would also like to give a big thank you, to Certh, for always correcting my itty-bitty French mistakes. Much love to you, Certh, if I could bake you a cake, I would. **

**Anyways, here's the deal. I am in a bit of a dilemma. I am not sure if I should post the sequel, La liberté oublié (Forgotten Freedom), or the prequel Trouver une Famille** **(Finding a Family), Ivy's story, featuring a very special guest. **

**In order to fix this issue of mine, I have posted a poll on my profile. So please vote! **

**Read and Review please! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


End file.
